


Teenage Dream

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, He pulls his head out of his ass though, Like seriously so fluffy it's floofy, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Will likes his forts, Will love Hannibal, Will might also be a little bit in denial, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Some serious floof inspired by Katy Perry's Teenaged Dream... namingly the line where she goes "we drove to Cali and got drunk of the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets" so have yourself some floofy Hannigram with pillow forts.





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac) and d2diamond (diamondwinters) for being my enablers and looking over my trash.

“Jack, please tell me this is a joke.”

 

Jack gives Will an apologetic look and shakes his head. “Sorry Will. We were lucky to be able to even get the room.”

 

Running a hand down his face, Will lets out a groan before pushing past Jack and toward the elevators.

 

Objectively, he knows it isn't that big of a deal. Sharing a room with Doctor Hannibal Lecter. They are both adults, they can certainly handle sharing a room for a night or two. It’s not like they’re a pair of hormone enraged teenagers. It’s not like Will was attracted to  _ him _ or anything. Because he’s not. Because he’s straight. Right?

 

Honestly, Will has never really given his sexuality much thought. It had never been an issue. He always just assumed he was straight. His body always reacted well enough to an attractive woman, and he never had a problem bedding one. Sure, it was never the most passionate sex, but perhaps it had more to do with the fact that he was fulfilling a base need rather than acting out of desire. 

 

Which brings him back to his current dilemma. If he is being honest with himself, he is most definitely attracted to Doctor Lecter. In fact, Doctor Lecter makes him feel like he is living a teenage dream, the way he turns him on. 

 

“Will, is something the matter?”

 

Will nearly jumps out of his skin when Doctor Lecter materializes next to him. Much too close for comfort, yet not close enough. Will shoots him a withering look and lets out an exasperated sigh. “No, why do you ask, Doctor Lecter?”

 

“You've been starting at the elevator for the past five minutes.”

 

“Well the damn thing isn't coming.”

 

Doctor Lecter hums in agreement before leaning forward to press the button for the elevator. The doors immediately slide open with a ding. Will makes a point to ignore him as Doctor Lecter gestures for Will to enter.

 

Will forces himself to breathe as the doors to the elevator close. Enclosed in a five by five foot box, all of Will’s senses are assaulted by one Doctor Hannibal Lecter. How did he allow things to get so out of hand?  How did he end up falling head over heels for his therapist?  

 

No.  

 

Not his therapist, because he’s not in therapy.  They are just having conversations.  Conversations where he can lay himself bare and feel truly seen for the first time in his life. Conversations filled with bad puns and obscure references which they both understand.  Conversations where he spends the better part of the hour just starting at the way Doctor Lecter’s lips move.  Goddamnit.  These next two nights are most certainly going to be his own personal hell.

 

As they enter the room, Will holds back a groan. There is only one bed.  One bed. Albeit a king sized bed, but still just one bed.  It doesn’t even have a couch for him to escape to, just a living chair tucked in a corner and he refuses to sleep in a chair for two nights.  Will wants to scream. Unfortunately, screaming would not solve his problems. Instead he opts to squirrel himself away in the bathroom.

 

After the world’s longest shower, Will emerges from the bathroom. He’s ready to bury himself in the bed and feign sleep, but he can only gape at the scene before him.  He rubs his eyes a few times and pinches himself to convince himself that he is not imagining things. Which honestly is a feat, because there, kneeling on the bed and wrinkling his pristine suit, was Doctor Mother Fucking Lecter, adjusting a sheet over a pile of pillows. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The movement on the bed stills. Doctor Lecter straightens, turning toward Will with an almost sheepish grin. “Building you a fort.”

 

“What are we five?” Will scoffs, ignoring the warmth building up inside his chest as he assesses the Doctor's work.

 

The sheet slips off the mound of pillows and Doctor Lecter tugs them back into place with a huff. “Admittedly, this is not coming together as easily as I imagined.”

 

“Perhaps you should stick to associations.” Will laughs as he climbs onto the bed, adjusting the pillows before rolling the sheet under one. “What possessed you to build a pillow fort anyway?”

 

“You like forts.” Doctor Lecter says, standing to smooth out his trousers.  “I thought a physical fort would ease your discomfort with the situation.”

 

“Who said I was uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with you?”  

 

Will freezes. Doctor Lecter raises an eyebrow at him, the slightest hint of a smirk pulling at his lips.  Frantically, Will goes over the words which had just tumbled out of his mouth and his face pales, then flushes red.  

 

“I… I... that’s not what I meant.” He groans, swiping a hand over his face.

 

“Of course not. ” Doctor Lecter’s voice is smooth and steady, professional as always. “Good night, dear Will.”

 

“Goodnight Doctor Lecter,” Will mumbles, cocooning himself away in the mass of pillows.  He tells himself that he just imagines Doctor Lecter chuckling before closing the bathroom door behind him. He tells himself he's grateful for the pillow fort. This is actually a better arrangement than actually having to sleep next to Doctor Lecter with nothing but empty space between them. This way, he won't accidentally gravitate toward Doctor Lecter in his sleep. He will be safe in this cocoon of pillows.  Because he is not attracted to Doctor Lecter. And cuddling one's not-therapist is probably not the best idea.

 

**_Five Years Later_ **

 

Will finds himself smiling when they stop at a nondescript cabin deep in the woods of Newfoundland.  It’s been two weeks since the slaying of the dragon. Since Will threw them both off the cliff. Since Chiyoh pulled them from the icy waters of the Chesapeake Bay and stitched them back together.

 

They are finally free now. As free as two fugitives presumed to be dead can be. He promises himself that from now on, there will be no more regrets. Just love. They can dance until they die, and they'll be young forever. 

 

“Will?”

 

Hannibal's voice breaks him from his reverie and he meets his eyes with as much of a smile as he can muster.  Grabbing their things from the car, Will follows Hannibal into the cabin.

 

“Would you mind if I took a shower first?” Hannibal asks, taking his bag from Will's hands.

 

“No, go ahead,” Will replies, tossing his bag onto the floor by the bed. He walks around, taking in the small, rustic space. He pulls sheets off furniture, and throws open the windows to air out the room before lighting the fire. By the time Hannibal is done, the place is warm and welcoming.

 

Will takes no time switching places, grabbing his things before enveloping himself in hot steam and the lingering smell of  _ Hannibal _ . 

 

The shower is long and scorching, and everything Will needs at the moment. He loses himself in the hot water, his thoughts drifting to a time so very long ago, before the hurt and the betrayal. Before the pain and their separation. To a time when he still wasn't sure of his feelings. He's sure now. After everything that has happened, he finally has an answer to Bedelia's question. A resounding yes. Yes, he aches for Hannibal. Yes, he loves him. More than anything in this world. More than life, more than death.

 

Cutting off the water, Will considers the clothes he has in the duffle bag. He  _ could _ just go out there with nothing more than a towel, but that would be  _ too _ easy. What he needs is a pair of skin tight jeans. Heaving a sigh, he blindly dresses and exits the bathroom. 

 

Will is hit with the biggest sense of déjà vu when spies Hannibal on the bed, working a sheet under a pile of pillows stacked around the left side of the mattress. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I thought it would be pretty clear by now,” Hannibal says, turning towards Will with a smile. “I'm building you a fort.”

 

In three strides, Will crosses the room and tears a pillow from the center of the pile. The fort crumples as the pillow is dislodged. 

 

“Oh no you don't you fucker.” Will seethes, accentuating each word with a blow of the pillow against Hannibal.  “There are no more walls between us.”

 

Hannibal makes a half hearted attempt at deflecting Will's blows before grabbing another pillow and launching it at Will. The impact of the pillow stunts his assault for a second before Will descends upon him again, doubling his efforts.

 

By the time they stop, they are breathless. The sheets and pillows are stained red by their pulled stitches. 

 

Will doesn't care. He collapses on top of Hannibal, grinning like a child. “I already chose to run away with you, so don't you ever dare look back.”

 

“No, never,” Hannibal whispers back to him, cupping Will's face and tilting it so their eyes meet. “My heart stops when you look at me.”

 

Will smiles back at him and surges upwards so he can press his lips to Hannibal's. The kiss is short and chaste, and all too soon Will is pulling away. “Just one kiss, now baby I believe. I finally have you, my missing puzzle piece.”


End file.
